


Hello

by InsideTheTardis



Series: Moonlight Shadow [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: The Doctor meets an old acquitance.
Series: Moonlight Shadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914100
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That story is an introduction to a serie where I will write about personnal stuff. If you don't like self-inserts or if you have triggers about traumas and chronic illness, don't read that serie.

" Nardole ! " the Doctor called.

Nardole turned back to see a tall, awkward Time Lord, running through university's corridors, trying to not bumb into students.

" Nardole..." he called again, breathless.

" What ? What is it, Sir ?" the cyborg asked, worried.

" That's really important..." the Doctor took a break, waving his hand, prompting Nardole to wait until he caught his breath again.

" What ? " the cyborg urged.

The Doctor took a deep breath.

" Don't forget to bring chips." he sighed.

" Are you kidding me ? I thought something was seriously wrong ! " Nardole barked.

" Why are you always so pessimistic ? I like my chips salty, don't forget ! " the Time Lord grinned.

Nardole kept scolding him, but the Doctor stopped listening when he heard a teacher and a young woman arguing.

" I already told you I'm not a student ! "

The woman pulled her ID card from her bag and gave it to the teacher.

" Oh," the teacher rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, " I'm sorry for the mistake, miss Roy."

The Doctor eyes widened.

" Luna ? " he mumbled.

" Do you know her ?" Nardole asked.

The Doctor looked down at his assistant and stayed quiet. Yes he knew her, he knew her when she was only a child. And he felt so ashamed by how he let her down. He was about to walk away when he heard things falling down.

" Damn..." the young woman grumbled, kneeling down to pick up her phone, sketchbook and pens.

Without realizing it, the Doctor was kneeling at her side, helping her.

" So, you're an artist." he smiled as he handed her the sketchbook.

She softly took it and watched his face for a moment.

" Do I know you ?" she frowned.

The Doctor bit his lips, nervous.

" I don't think so." he lied.

Once they were done, the Doctor stood up and watched the young woman one last time. He smiled and looked down when she stared back at him. She looked confused, did she recognized him ? No, impossible. The last time they saw each other, he thought wearing bowties was cool and she was ten.

When he walked away, he stopped as she called him.

" Doctor ? "

He stood here, staying still. He felt his hearts pounding in his chest. He wanted to run away, but he wanted to face her as well. He finaly turned back, meeting a pair of grey blue eyes.

" Is... is that you ?" her voice was shaking.

" Hello, Luna." he almost whispered.

He did not expect what happened next. Luna let down of her bag and ran into his arms. He tensed at first, a bit shocked. Actually, he was expecting a slap, or at least, a shouting. He sighed and wrapped her in his arms, softly pulling her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part for that little introduction ! Hope you liked it ! 
> 
> Thank you for your kind comments.

" What's going on ?" Bill asked Nardole.

Bill was watching Luna and the Doctor hugging, she was not used to see her tutor's soft side.

" I think one of them is dying." Nardole shrugged.

" Oh shut up." the Doctor sighed.

He pulled away from the hug and turned back to face his friends.

" You introduce us ? " Nardole smiled.

The Doctor looked at Luna, who stayed quiet since. He sighed and clapped his hands.

" Who's up for a tea ? " he asked.

_The Doctor stayed behind, to let some privacy to the family. It broke his hearts to see those two little kids following their father's coffin._

_After a short moment, Luna went to sit next to him, shyly putting her head against him arm. The Doctor adjusted his bowtie, nervous, and he softly pulled the little girl on his lap._

_" Are you okay ?" he whispered in her ear._

_The little girl wipped her tears away._

_" Then sleep," he hugged her closer to him, " I'm here."_

Bill softly puffed over the tea cup before taking a sip.

" So he was someone else when you met each other ?" she asked Luna, curious.

" Do you want to see ?" Luna smiled.

" Wait, do you carry a picture of me all the time ? You can't do that !" the Doctor interrupted, somehow embarrassed.

" Not a picture, silly." Luna chuckled, pulling her sketchbook from her bag.

While she was looking for a precise drawing, the Doctor leaned over, trying to see some pictures, but Luna put the book on the table, showing a sketch of the precious Doctor's face.

" The chin you had, Doctor !" Bill teased.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

" Can I take a look ? " he asked Luna, pointing at the sketch.

When she gave him permission, he gladly took the book and happily looked through it. There was a lot of fantasy art, some galaxy painting, and a lot of portrait of himself with the TARDIS.

" I can't believe you use your talent to depict me," he tenderly smiled, passing his fingers on the paper, " I'm not such an interesting subject."

Luna looked down and smiled, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassement.

" I'm not that talented, " she shrugged, " And you are so much to me."

_" Are you afraid, Luna ? "_

_" A bit." the little girl confessed, steping back until she could feel the Doctor in her back._

_They were facing a deep hole, where a billion of little light balls were dancing._

_" That's okay," the Doctor put his hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly, " I got your back, always."_

_" You won't go away ?" she took his hands._

_" No."_

The Doctor looked away and passed his hand through his long curly hairs.

" Get up." he ordered, looking at Luna.

" Excuse me ?"

" Just do it."

Luna obeyed, sending the Doctor a curious look. The Doctor got up and slowly walked to her, both eyed each other. Then, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Luna, awkward.

" I got your back."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ! I hope you'll like the rest of it ! I have ti warn you though: I don't plan to make a plot or anything. I will rant a lot about real life issues and I will write self indulgent/fix it drabbles. 
> 
> If you are okay with everything, then enjoy !


End file.
